Chpt7 Ep2: "Hello Cruel World"
Chpt7 Ep2: "Hello Cruel World" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins with Kurt in Bobby's basement, looking for a tool when suddenly he hears noises and then manic laughter. Red lights begin shining everywhere. Looking around, he sees meat hooks with flesh on them. He backs up against the table, holding the tool aloft. Bobby comes in to find him terrified and although a little taken aback to find Kurt brandishing a tool in the air, he tells him to come up as "it's Cas, we think". On the television, the death of over 200 religious leaders all over the world is being reported, saying that some are calling it an "act of God". A woman tells of how "they all saw him: no beard, no robe. He was young and... sexy. He was wearing a raincoat". Reports after reports of "acts of God" are cropping up on TV and radio: the death of "new age motivational speakers" in "freak lightning" and so on while Hunter is gets back working on the Impala. Kurt and Hunter spend the rest of the day working on the Impala when Kurt hears on the radio about findings of scattered monster remains piled up on a nearby quarry. Kurt is surprised that Castiel would still hunt down monsters. Although Hunter isn't surprised and tells him he would strike down every living thing on the planet possibly leaving humans the last ones for him to wipe out. Hunter replies that "he is off the deep end....of the deep end. And there's no slowing him down". Kurt suggests trying to talk with Castiel again but Hunter immediately denies it, saying that it's no use as "he's not a being to even look up to, that he's THE God and he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way". He states that Castiel is never coming back and talks about how he "has lied to them, used them and cracked Kurt's wall like it was nothing". Hunter finds it pointless trying to bring him back as they "have spent enough on him". He ends the discussion by telling Kurt to pass him the socket wrench, showing that he doesn't want to talk about this anymore. Meanwhile in a abandoned cabin, with all kinds of Enochian sigils painted on the walls, shows Crowley pouring himself a drink while listening to how an entire leper colony had been shut down after "miracle healing". As he settles on a chair facing the television, it crackles and shuts down. Castiel: Hello, Crowley. Crowley slowly looks over his shoulder, terrified, to Castiel where he is right behind him. Castiel: You look stressed. Crowley: (sighs) Bollocks. Crowley gets up to face Castiel. Crowley: So, the jig is up. You found me. Castiel: I never lost you. Castiel looks at the Enochian sigils scrawled all over the walls. Castiel: These scratches, they're all useless. Crowley: Still. Can't blame me for trying. Fancy a drink before you smite me? Castiel: No. Crowley: You like to bend them right over, do you? Let's go. Crowley outstretches both arms and cringes. Castiel: I'm not going to kill you, Crowley. Crowley peeks with one eye and uncringes. Castiel: I have plans for you. Crowley: What's it? Castiel: Here's our new arrangement; I let you live, you return to your post as King of Hell. Crowley: But? Castiel: I choose where each soul goes. I control the flow, and you take whatever I give you. Crowley: I take it you intend to keep the live share? So, what you're saying is Hell's being downsized? Castiel: I would have done away with it completely, but I need a threat to hold over my enemies, and we need to keep Michael and Lucifer in the cage. Crowley: Right. I gather this is not a, uh, negotiation. Castiel: No. Crowley: Then I graciously accept, boss. Crowley tips his glass to Castiel and turns to pour another glass. Castiel looks down to discover sores boiling on the top of his hands. Castiel: I'll be in touch. Crowley turns to look at Castiel to see he has already vanished. Kurt is in Bobby's kitchen reading a book when he hears some noises. He looks around but there's no one. He turns his attention back to the book when suddenly pieces of the ceiling fall down just in front of him. He looks up to see the ceiling cracking and a chain comes down and winds around his neck, yanking him up. He finds himself hoisted up, flailing as the chain around his neck tightens while he tries to loosen it. Kurt wakes up: it was just another hallucination. He looks around to find everything fine and after calming down a little, he calls for Hunter and Bobby. In the garage, Hunter has finished working on the Impala and he and Bobby look at his handiwork, with Hunter remarking that he "should do this professionally" considering the state of the car when it was crashed. Bobby starts talking about Kurt and Hunter tells him to "spit it out". Bobby muses how Kurt is "even vertical" after all that has happened. Hunter says that he hopes Kurt is fine. Kurt is coming to the garage and as he enters he hears Hunter talking about how their lives are all about "hits". He halts there, listening in on them. Hunter says that if "Kurt says he's good, he's good". When Bobby asks him if he really believes that, he says yes but then he concedes, saying no. He says it because they "never catch a break" and that he's "not gonna get his hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy pills again". That's when Kurt declares himself, coming in. They ask him how he's doing and he says he's doing fine. Kurt informs them that "there have been many sites around the world where many monsters and innocent civillians being killed off by Castiel". Hunter says that they have to do something, "the body count is really getting up there". They discuss whether they can find a weapon from the "angel arsenal Balthazar stole" but Bobby says it's not going to work, still believing Castiel has become nigh-omnipotent, becoming nearly unkillable in any way. Hunter then mentions that there might be someone who can help them. The three perform a demon summoning ritual to summon Crowley in the basement. He appears in a Devil's Trap they drew on the floor and is exasperated. He tells them that their "new boss" will be angry when he finds out that they have been "conspiring". Hunter gets to the point and tells him that they need a spell to bind Death. Crowley finds it ludicrous on trying to "enslave Death" without the Horseman killing them at once but Hunter states that "Lucifer once did it and Death is the only being left in the universe that has the kind of power to take on Castiel with his godly powers". Although he's scared of what both Cas and Death will do to them if they get together and asks "why should he help on a suicide mission". Bobby asks him whether he really wants "Cas running the universe" and then for moment Crowley thinks about it and says that he's in on the plan. Meanwhile, a blind man is sitting on the ground underneath a highway overpath, when Castiel passes by, putting a coin in his tin. When the man thanks him, Castiel tells him that he is a true believer and goes on to tell him how "people say he is wrathful. But he only punishes liars and those who forsake him. He is a just God." Touching the man's temple with his fingers, he returns him his sight and as the man looks up at him, he is shocked to find Castiel's face all blistered and raw. Castiel is looking at himself in a mirror, examining his face when he starts hearing the malevolent voices again, telling him it's "too late" and to "let them out." He rips his shirt open and then as what it seems like a palm with claws begins to strain out against the skin of his torso, trying to break free while he hisses in pain. However, Castiel yells out "no!" Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse